


Cuddling an Archangel

by RosaleenBan



Series: Cuddling an Archangel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse made Sam forget what it was like to be loved. Gabriel reminded him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this wonderful drawing: http://padfoot2012.deviantart.com/art/morning-after-353221788

After everything that had happened in his life, sex with an archangel wasn’t hard. It wasn’t even that surprising; after a werewolf and a demon, he wasn’t sure if he _could_ be surprised by his sexual partners anymore.

That Gabriel would want him – yeah, that was kind of surprising. Cause really, boy with the demon blood and all that? Not typical angel fare. But then again, Gabriel was the least angelic angel he had ever met. Sam had never asked, but he was fairly certain that the first thing Gabriel had done after being resurrected was snap himself up a mountain of candy and an orgy. So really, who was he to say if Gabriel should want to have sex with him?

No, sex with this archangel wasn’t hard, and wasn’t surprising. What Sam found difficult was what happened after the sex.

Life – the apocalypse – had made Sam used to certain things, a certain mindset about sex among them. Sex was about release. It was about passion and pain and loneliness and _need_. Sex with Ruby had been about power, about danger.

But Gabriel didn’t agree. Sex with Gabriel was hot – there was no way it could be anything else, given the experience the archangel had to draw on – and it was passionate. But there was nothing painful, or desperate or _lonely_ about it. With Gabriel, sex was sweet, and compassionate, and giving. As an archangel, he always knew exactly what he wanted and knew how to get it from Sam, but as a lover he put Sam first, and trusted Sam to do the same for him.

Afterwards, Gabriel always made sure they came down from their mutual highs together. Every single time, Sam found himself with an armful of angel as he caught his breath and regained feeling in his limbs. Gabriel would trace patterns on his chest and stomach with lips and fingers, and murmur how wonderful he was; how loved he was.

Gabriel was an angel, and angels are made to love with everything they are. It had taken Sam a long time to realize that, and to realize that Gabriel loved _him_ , of all people.  

But Gabriel was patient, and persistent, and soon Sam was returning his post-sex touches, and kisses, and words.

And now, well, he didn’t even need the high of an orgasm to make those things ok. Now he was used to the comfortable touch of his lover as he slept, Gabriel’s head on his chest, their fingers entwined. And in the morning Sam let him know he was ready to get up by murmuring “good morning, love,” by stroking the angel’s hair and by kissing his skin.

And Sam wondered, sometimes, if Gabriel knew exactly how much he had given Sam when they had become lovers. He was a Winchester, and these were the kind of things Winchesters didn’t talk about, so he never told him.

But Gabriel was an angel, and angels don’t sleep, yet every single night Gabriel was in Sam’s bed. So Sam figured he knew.


End file.
